His mate
by EmelieLovette17
Summary: It has been five centuries since Naruto soul shattered due to a selfish snake. Recollection of his soul has come together. Prepare to awaken the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and the Demon Lord's lover. Sasunaru. Please be gentle. It is my first Sasunaru fanfic and I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**First shot at a Sasunaru story. Please be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**...**

A lone, dark figure stood near a broken streetlight that kept flickering on and off. It was raining and a few moments later, two demons named Kikyo and Shenhua rose up from the ground. Kikyo was a dark skinned and wore a black, silky kimono while Shenhua was a fair skin maiden and wore a dress of the same color and texture. They shared dark eyes fair hair and markings. The figure spoke in a low condescending tone.

"Kikyo, Shenhua, what news do you bring to me?," he asked.

Kikyo was the one to address the figure. "Sasuke, my dearest brother," she said, "As you know, we be no bearer of bad news to the Uchiha clan and as it would seem we have brought with us great news."

"Great news? Shenhua, please, elaborate."

The white-haired demon smiled gently at him. "As fate would have it, brother, we have found him," she said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but he has not woken up from his slumber. It has been 500 years at the least, my Lord."

Sasuke cringed at that word. "Do not call me that. I don't deserve it," he said. Kikyo smirked, her blood-tipped fangs poking out from under plump lips . "But, my Lord-," the dark demoness started. "SILENCE, KIKYO!," he shouted, baring his own fangs. The demoness howled with laughter as her demon lord rolled his dark eyes at her antics. He turned to the other who tried hard to stifle her giggles. "Where are your daughters, Sakura and Ino?," he asked.

"They are watching over him as we speak," Shenhua told him.

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes, brother," the demonesses said in unison.

"Ok. You are dismissed ."

The two demonesses nodded and took off. Sasuke receded back into the shadows and went over to the Underworld. He pulled out what seemed to be an old trinket, rusted and broken. He opened it and inside was a very old photo of a young man around the age of 16 with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that rivaled the sky. Sasuke touched the photo affectionately. "Naruto, my love. We will be reunited once more," he said aloud, stroking the blond man's whiskered cheeks.

At that very same moment, the very same young man with the very same features snapped his eyes open. He rose out of what seemed to be a tub full of blood. His blond hair was now red, coated in the thickness of the rich, soulful, metallic, ruby liquid. Naruto's entire body looked as if it were bleeding from imaginary wounds that no one could see. It gave him the impression of wearing a very thin layer of a red cloak that worked wonders on his magnificent body. As the blond stepped out of the tub, the blood started to be absorbed into his body, leaving behind miles of delicious tan skin.

Suddenly, an orange, demonic aura started to build up around him. It swirled around him, creating what seemed to be nine tails. His sky blue eyes and dilated pupils quickly turned into ruby, slotted ones. Two fangs poked out from under lips pulled back into a snarl. His nails grew long, sharp, and black and whiskers on each side of his cheeks started to stretch and darken. His power surged as a sudden light brightened around him and ended with a blast.

Naruto smirked, eyes still glowing red. "Finally," he said, "Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi are back." A giant fox with nine tails stood behind him with glowering eyes.

"Believe it," it said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dears! I'm sorry I left off for so long! I'm so ashamed that I have done this to you! Please forgive me! But, if you do not accept my apology, then accept this chapter as an apology.**

**I do not own Naruto, just this story.**

**...**

Outside standing in the trees surrounding the prison that held, once held, Naruto and the Kyuubi, three spies laid in wait. Their names were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai. Sakura, a pink-haired Succubus, gasped as she felt Naruto's overflowing chakra. Her pale green eyes shone an awful shade of blood red.

"Woah," she said, her irises turning back into their beautiful shade of green. "Ino, did you feel that?"

Ino, the pale blond incubus, nodded. "Yeah. It felt like his chakra was more in tune with him. Which is amazing."

"I agree. Master Danzo will not like this," said Sai, a dark-haired fallen angel.

"Your master can suck a huge dick."All the spies jumped at the sound of Kikyo 's voice. Sakura and Ino began to fidget when the demoness came into view. Kikyo threw an icy glare at the fallen angel, which almost caused him to take off in flight. Instead, he stood his ground and gave her a calm fake smile. She came up to him and, albeit she was shorter than him, managed to tower over him. "That bastard, Danzo, shall not hear anything about Naruto's return in the human realm, got it, Fallen? There is to be no need of any suspicions over the Jinchuriki and the Nine-tails fox, do you hear me!?," she said, her voice amplified with power and authority as her chakra leaked out dangerously. Said gasped as Darkness wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Ino cried out whilst Sakura hugged the demoness from behind. "Mother, stop! You're killing him!," the pinkette yelled out.

Kikyo released the angel, who backed up against the tree for balance as he tried to catch his breath. "Oops...sorry," she said, though she didn't sound one bit apologetic. "Begone, Fallen. We don't need you anymore."

Sai regained his breathing and nodded. He spread his black, gorgeous wings and took off. But, as he was soaring, he could still hear the demoness say to him, "Let no word get to Danzo, Fallen. Or else, you're dead." Though use to the cold air, Sai shuddered.

Kikyo turned toward Ino and Sakura. She smiled, her mesmerizing beauty intensifying. "How are my lovely girls this fine evening?," she asked. The girls blushed.

"Kikyo, this isn't the time to be chit chatting right now," came Shenhua's voice as the fair-haired demon decided to appear at that very moment. Kikyo turned toward her albino lover. She smirked. "If I didn't know any better, my dear, I'd say you're jealous right now or rather you're excited."

Don't think you're flirting will change anything, Kikyo," sneered the pale demon.

"Oooh, you used my name. You only use it when you're mad or embarrassed or whenever we're busy making sweet, passionate l-."

"ENOUGH!"

The dark-skinned demoness bursted out into a fit of laughter. Ino and Sakura watched their mothers, slightly amused, as they argued. Well, Shenhua argued while Kikyo made rude statements. "Uhhh...can we get back to the task at hand, mother?," asked Sakura. Kikyo smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry. This is more important."

Shenhua smiled also. "So, our brother has awaken and from the feels of it, the Nine-tails has too."

"So it seems, darling."

"Shall we greet him?"

"He needs to see familiar faces."

They all exited the trees and strode up to Naruto's prison and entered.

**...**

**Well,I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry that its been so long! Please leave a review, follow, favorite, and prosper readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. I'm back again with another chapter of His Mate. I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Kikyo giggled. "Alea iacta est," she sang, "The die is cast. No turning back. Sasuke will be so happy and the Underworld will be restored to what it once was." Shenhua giggled at Kikyo's exuberant behavior. "Yes. Girls, have you ever wondered what our realm was like before you were born?," she said and turned to her daughters as they walked. Ino questioned mark while Sakura nodded her head. Shenhua smiled.

"Well, my lovely daughters of the night, I'll tell you. The Underworld was beautiful when Naruto was around. It wasn't always night and dark. So gloomy our world is. It was bright and full of happiness. Naruto was the source of it all! You could say he was some sort of peacemaker," the fair-haired demon started to become more passionate as she spoke.

"There was never any war between our realm and the Heavens. We even coexisted with the humans!"

"Wow!," exclaimed Ino. "That's amazing."

"Yes. Yes it was. We even mated with them, too. I once had a human lover named Ryu. And Kikyo had a lover named Caito." Kikyo blushed at the sound of her ex-lover's name. "He was magnificent at sex," she said, her eyes glistening. The girls blushed.

Shenhua coughed into her hand, a light dust of pink dancing across her cheeks. "Yes, they were excellent mates. Anyway, I wish I could turn back time, we could've shown you how peaceful everything was, even before Itachi died. Everyone was so happy, including Sasuke. He and Naruto were lovers."

"True lovers or star-crossed?," Sakura inquired.

"Soulmates," sighed the albino,"Theywere true soulmates. They loved each other dearly and Sasuke always had a smile on his face. Oh dear, I sound as old as I look, don't I?"

Kikyo laughed and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Oh, shut up, ya old hag. I'd still wreck you like Diana and you know it, baby," she whispered into the albino's ear. Shenhua's blush intensified. Ino cleared her throat, not wanting to witness her mothers having sex in front of her. "Mother, you do not sound old but please continue. What happened to Naruto to become this way?," she asked. Kikyo stepped away from Shenhua as her face suddenly darkened, strings of darkness emitting from her body.

"Orochi-fucking-maru," she said darkly. Her lips turned up into a dark smirk that scared both her lover and daughters."That conniving, little snake fucker! He was a part of the Akatsuki that worked for the Namikazes, Naruto's family, because Pein, the leader, was his uncle. That bastard made a fool out us all! He wanted Sasuke all to himself, body, soul and kingdom. But Naruto stood in his way. However, we all know that if you want the body and soul, you have to have the heart. Ya need love, baby. But that sneaky, piece of Canadian horse shit fucked our world up! Fucked it right up the fucking ass, that cum-guzzling manwhore!"

Shenhua laughed nervously. 'Why did I say yes to being with you?,' she thought to herself.

"Exactly. But our Lord's and his lover's love was stronger than his sick, twisted version-"

"However, the constant heartbreak of seeing Orochimaru with Sasuke broke my heart and my soul shattered into pieces."

"Cold, so very cold."

Two new voices cut off the pale demon's sentence. The girls' eyes grew wide as saucers. Shenhua turned to see Naruto dressed, or rather undressed, in an open black robe that was covered in red clouds. It slid off his tan shoulders provocatively, showing off that tasty skin. It was short enough to reveal his tantalizing, slim legs that made the young girls drool. Ino and Sakura were pretty sure they would've jumped the sexy man if he showed any more skin than that.

Naruto smirked. "Theywant me, Kyuubi."

"Its so clear that they do, my host."

Naruto laughed.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, readers. And I would like to thank you all for your awesome reviews! I love them! They inspired me to get this chapter out to you! So, please review and the next and final chapter will be up sooner than you think!**

**Until next time, my lovely readers! Stay beautiful!**


	4. Announcement

**'Sup, readers? Its been awhile. Well, for this story, I'm still writing it. I'll probably have it updated in a few days, give or take. Whatever. If any of you are still reading this story, thanks a bunch. Glad you stuck with it for as long as you did. But yeah, I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days. So, until then. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Here is your chapter of His Mate! I know its like super late and I deeply apologized for that. There was writer's block but I managed to beat it so I could finish it. Also, there's another person who kinda intruded on me during my absence and welp, I'm pregnant so hormones and stuff have been blah! Do not like and that took me longer to write and get this out. But! Its here! Finally! Took me long enough and here you go, enjoy! **

**And I'm terribly sorry it was late, my dear readers. So sorry...**

**...**

Sasuke sat upon his throne, waiting patiently for his lovely blonde mate to wake up. It's been 500 years since then, since the sun had ever came up in the Underworld, since he'd ever smiled, since that day Naruto walked in on him and that bloody snake! Sasuke ran his hand over his face. He didn't know what came over him to let Orochimaru touch him like he did. He was the Lord of the Underworld and yet he became a princess to a snake. He didn't even enjoy it. It was filthy, disgusting. It made him feel dirty. He wished he could go back in time and kill Orochimaru than just banishing him from his realm and stripping him of his title. The more the Lord thought about it, the more guilty and cold he became.

He only wish that he could see his Naru-chan again so he could apologize a thousand times over and make love to him every day and night, just to show the blond how much he loved and cherished him. And with his sister Demonesses and their Daughters of the Night, they've found him. After 500 years, they've located Naruto. All he needed now is for his long lost love to wake up from his slumber. A small ghost of a smile snaked its way on Lord Uchiha's face. How much joy he would feel when he saw those beautiful, sky blue eyes, those whiskered cheeks, that bright blond hair, those miles of delicious tan skin, and those plump lips. His blond was his loving sunshine lighting up his dark world of misery and the deaths of humans, demons, and angels.

_Aaah aaah aah,_

_Let it be known that a boy neither angel nor demon_

_Can capture the heart of many with a single smile_

_Just a glance and you'd fall deep in a trance_

_For many years, he's been gone from our world_

_Now he's back and ready to stand by you, my Lord_

Kikyo's singing voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts. He looked down from his throne to see his doors opening. He expected to see the dark-skinned demoness but his dark orbs widened when they landed on blond hair, blue eyes and that smile.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasu-Teme," he greeted him.

Sasuke smirked back at him. "Naru-chan..."

Kikyo peaked her white head from behind the blond. "There's that smile we haven't seen in a while!," she giggled. The rest appeared in a poof of smoke, kneeling in front of Sasuke's throne. All of their faces held sincere smiles.

Naruto stepped forward just as Sasuke stepped downward to greet each other. They came close to contact and they embraced each other. Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears as the feeling of Sasuke being close to him, holding him, warmed his heart so much. Sasuke held Naruto tighter, not wanting to let go less he was dreaming. The two lovers pulled back til they were only an arm's length away. The Jinchuriki smiled brightly at Sasuke. "I've missed you so much, 'Suke. Its been too long."

Sasuke smiled back and pulled Naruto in for a kiss. A kiss that was so fierce and filled with intense emotions Naruto's lips burned with the intensity.

Kyuubi smirked from where he was. "Aww," he chuckled. "So cute. Kehehehe."

The couple broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Naruto smiled at him and giggled, making the Lord blush and pull the whiskered boy closer. "I've missed you so much, Naruto. Your smile, your eyes. I'm never letting you go again."

"oh, 'Suke, you big softie. Hehe, I bet that's not the only thing you miss about me."

Kikyo smirked. "Oooh, what are you implying, Naru-chan?," she asked. Naruto met her eyes with a darkened gaze. "I'm implying that everyone better get out now. Sasuke and I need our _alone time together. _Right, 'Suke?" Sasuke smirked and picked up the blonde boy bridal-style. "Indeed we do," he said and vanished with Naruto to their private quarters. Kikyo looked over at Shenhua and smiled. "We're good sisters, aren't we?'' Shenhua smiled back and nodded. "Whatever would they do without sisters like us?" They both shared a laugh, their daughters joining them. "But, seriously, we need to get out of here. Their chakra gets too immense and our bodies will feel like we are being crushed. Lets go," interrupted Kikyo. And just like that, the fun was over and the girls all left to avoid being crushed by Sasuke's and Naruto's monstrous amount of chakra. However, Sasuke and Naruto's fun was just beginning.

**...**

Once the couple reached their bedroom, Sasuke throw Naruto on the bed and climbed on top of him. The blond boy chuckled. "So rough, Sasu-Teme," he smiled. Sasuke smirked before capturing those succulent lips in a deep kiss. "You already knew this, dobe," he said once they broke apart. The young Lord set his mouth on the other's neck and started to bite and suckle at the soft flesh. Low moans escaped from Naruto's lips and his blue eyes darkened. Sasuke smirked against his lover's neck, enjoying the delicious sounds coming from Naruto. However, once he got a good look of his blond beau, he relished the Jinchuriki's face more so then his moans. It was astonishing how the blond looked so _submissive. _The blonde's lips were so pink and plump and his eyes were a dark navy. Yes, this look of pleasure on his lovely beau astonished the great Uchiha immensely.

"Take a picture, 'Suke. It'll last longer," those rosy lips spoke and broke the Uchiha out of his reverie. The blonde chuckled. He loved how the Uchiha always marveled his body and how his eyes never stray from him. His lover always had eyes for him and that was a Uchiha trait that the blonde adored about him. He sat up and captured his lover's lips once more. He felt those hands on him again and moaned into the kiss as they traveled all over his body. He loved the feeling of being touched by Sasuke again. He felt those hands make their way to his ass, where they kneaded and squeezed the soft, firm flesh. Sasuke felt him his cock harden at the moan he received from his blond lover. He really missed this. Making love to Naruto was the purest thing he'd ever done. Making love to Naruto, no, just for being in love with Naruto made the Uchiha forget everything around him. It even made him forget the past. He stopped his ministrations to look at the Jinchuriki.

"Sasuke?," said Naruto when he felt Sasuke stop.

"Naruto, I really do love you. I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. Had I known what Orochimaru's true intent was, I would have never been so foolish to have fallen under his spell. You're the only one for me, Naruto," Sasuke confessed and Naruto smiled at him. "Oh, Sasuke, I love you, too. And you don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you. I already knew that Orochimaru had enchanted you with a love spell because I know my Sasuke. My Sasuke would never intentionally try to break my heart like that. And even though I knew, it still hurt to see you with him, but I knew you wouldn't have done it on your own free will."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and kissed it. "You're too good for someone like me, Naruto. But I'm grateful."

The blonde smirked. "Then show me how grateful you are."

Sasuke smirked back. "Of course, my sunshine."

He removed Naruto's robe and his shirt. He kissed the blonde's heated flesh and traveled down till he came to his submissive's throbbing member. He softly let out a breath of air to tease his lover before he took the length into his mouth. The Demon Lord felt hands in his hair as he sucked on the member.

"S-sasuke!," cried the blonde as Sasuke started to suck harshly. The blonde trembled in pleasure. The Demon Lord had always been skillful with his mouth and tongue. It was as if he wanted to make love to his lover like this. As if he had already tainted the blond enough with his sinful lips. But he couldn't deny his lover when he asked for more. And Naruto did ask for more and he granted it. Sasuke reached up to fondle the blonde's balls, which twitched from his touch, and squeezed the pair gently. This made Naruto tremble. The wave after wave of intense pleasure racking through his body was enough to make him cum but Sasuke had other plans. He pulled away from the blonde and he chuckled when his lover whined.

"'Suke!"

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Its about to get exciting."

Naruto pouted. "Hmph...Teme..."

Sasuke chuckled and lifted the blonde into his lap. He held three fingers up to his lover's rosy, pink lips and said, "Get these all nice and wet for me, my love." The Jinchuriki stared at the fingers before he took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around them. He could feel Sasuke's hard on poking his plump bottom and quickly coated his seme's fingers with his saliva.

"That's a good boy, Naruto," husked the Uchiha as he withdrew his fingers from his lover's mouth. He then placed those fingers at Naruto's entrance and pushed in one slick finger. He kissed Naruto's collar when he heard him wince. And why wouldn't he? Its been too long and the blonde was extremely tight. The raven-haired male added another finger and started to scissor the other. He made sure to prepare his uke properly and by the time he added the third finger, he was searching for that bundle of nerves that would have Naruto's back arching.

"Aah..Sasuke, please hurry~...I can't take any-Haaaaaaaaah~"

Found it.

Sasuke removed his fingers and reached over swiftly to grab the bottle lube Kikyo had got him for gift. It was Chocolate Delights, a lube that was edible, and though he wasn't much of a sweets guy, Naruto was the sweetest thing he has ever had the pleasure of eating. Putting a generous amount in his hand, he took out his member and lubed it up. He positioned his shaft at Naruto's backdoor and pushed inside. Naruto held on tight to Sasuke as the raven penetrated him. "'S-Suke~," he whimpered.

"Shh, my love. I know it hurts but I'll make it feel good in a second," soothed the raven. Sasuke continued until he was fully seated and waited for Naruto to adjust. After a few moments had passed, Naruto whispered, "Go berserk." To which, the raven granted. Sasuke set a fast, almost animalistic pace as he drilled into Naruto. The blonde bounced in his lap and the sound flesh hitting flesh could be heard coming from their chamber.

And as their love-making ensued, their chakra soared and melded together. Windows shattered, the ground trembled, and anything or anyone within a 75-mile radius was crushed or vaporized by its copious and sheer amount of power. Not even the second most powerful demon, next to Sasuke, could handle it as the couple made love like there was no tomorrow. Their chakra continued to grow upon nearing the end when the lovers were close to cumming. The two locked eyes, blue clashing with onyx, and lips became one as they came together. And all that could be seen from the Uchiha's mansion was a ray of light that surrounded it and, suddenly, dispersed.

The two collapsed onto the bed, panting. They locked eyes again and smiled at each other. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm never letting you go again," he said and Naruto chuckled.

"And its going to be worth all the nevers in life."

**...**

Kikyo smiled from behind her binoculars as she reached and tugged Shenhua's sleeve. "Please tell me you drew all of that!," she exclaimed. When she looked back at her lover, she noticed the pale demon had a nosebleed but was grinning in excitement as she held up her sketchpad. "Indeed, I do, my dark love," she said.

Kikyo's smile widen but fell when she noticed the couple's chakra again. "Holy shit. They're not even close to done yet."

Shenhua chuckled. "We should leave them be. We've spied enough and.." She made her way over to her lover and grabbed her chin. "I'm in need tonight, baby."

Kikyo blushed and immediately got up.

"Well, why don't I satisfy it?"

**...**

**Well, that's the final chapter, my lovely readers. Again, I want to thank you for staying in touch with this story for as long as you did and I could not ask for better readers. Well, I'm off to create and update more stories for you lovely people.**

**Until you hear from me again next time!**


	6. Revision

**Hello, readers! I have very fantastic news. I'm revising this story. Looking back on it, it was bleh. I mean, the beginning was off and toward the end, I really didn't make anything clear and ended it. But, I promise you, the revised portion of this story will be way better, I swear. Plus, now that I'm older I can come up with a brand new, clearer theory as to why Naruto shattered.**


End file.
